Estarás Mucho Mejor
by nube de cristal
Summary: En como Sasuke falla miserablemente en su intento de reconfortar a Hinata. One shot.


Él tenía que desencantarla suavemente, pero de todos modos lo hizo. No correspondía a sus sentimientos. No era el fin del mundo, aunque así le pareciese. Le gustara o no, tenía una larga vida al frente de ella sin él a su lado. Sin su tan adorado rubio.

...

No entendía porque le había molestado ver el pálido rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sin ser un acto premeditado de su parte, había escuchado la conversación en privado entre el dobe y la Hyuuga. Estaba perturbado por la aparente aflicción en la pelinegra. No debía importarle. Nunca le importó nada. Y ahí estaba, mirándola correr hacia el otro lado, desconsolada ante el rechazo del rubio.

No; no debía importarle.

...

-Por lo menos no hay ninguna tumba.

-Uju. – ella gruñó un poco malhumorada. Era la orden del día, por casi dos semanas, que uno de sus compañeros se acercara a ella y expresarle sus bien intencionadas condolencias. Pero, con toda honestidad, toda la experiencia estaba comenzando por hacerla sentir molesta. Se había acostumbrado tanto a sólo asentir con la cabeza en respuesta a los tópicos repetidos como a contestar con un sonido evasivo, sin darle la menor importancia a lo que le decían.

Después de todo, siempre era el mismo tipo de manifestaciones… conmiseración, lástima…

"_Lo siento tanto, Hinata. Pero ya verás que pronto encuentras a alguien…"_

O los de buen deseo, intentando darle ánimo…

"_No llores por un simple pez cuando en el mar hay miles…"_

Inicialmente, ella los aceptaba de buen agrado, no obstante, estaba empezando a tomarle un poco de aversión a tantos _buenos y desinteresados mensajes. _

Y justo entonces, su cerebro se coordinó con su boca.

-¡¿Qué?! – ella demandó, levantando repentinamente su cabeza.

La palabra escapó de sus labios antes de pensar, mucho menos antes de contenerla. Porque escuchó claramente lo que le dijo y simplemente no podía creer que él dijo algo así.

-Dije, 'Por lo menos no hay una tumba.' – replicó él con suficiente indolencia, casi como si estuviese molesto con ella, dándole a entender que debía tener problemas con su audición.

El pelinegro no la miraba. ¡Oh, no! Su intensa mirada negra estaba posada en el paquete de arroz que tenía en sus manos. Estaba estudiándolo muy atentamente - había estado, de hecho, estudiándolo con atención durante los últimos cinco minutos más o menos. Ella se había percatado de su presencia pero no había advertido en su identidad puesto que estaba igual de ensimismada que él, buscando su marca favorita.

Ahora, él lo sostuvo en alto, al nivel de los ojos, entrecerrándolos ante las palabras que describían al producto, -¿Es esto arroz corto o largo?

Ella parpadeó, -¿Una tumba? -repitió, más curiosa que molesta en ese momento.

Él la miró, ojos oscuros destellando con irritación, -Sabes, - le espetó, su voz algo monótona, - no hay tumba. Son deprimentes esas cosas. Tienes que ir y visitarlas, cuidar de ellas, dejar flores y cosas así. Los cementerios pueden tener su propio tipo de belleza, pero sólo cuando no hay nadie que conozcas enterrado allí, ¿no te parece?

Ella no respondió... Sasuke no estaba hablando de eso, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo podría venir hacia ella y tratar de animarla, pero Sasuke no hablaría de _eso_, no con simpatía, no con desprecio... él simplemente no hablaría con ella, punto.

-Así que no tienes una tumba para sentirte cerca de… - y se alzó de hombros, - ya sabes, el dobe. Porque al menos no está muerto y opino que sería peor el dolor para ti si lo estuviese.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar _'¿Qué demonio?_'. Su sorpresa fue tan grande, que de sus manos resbaló la canasta con los víveres, cayendo sobre los pies del Uchiha.

Él la miró, molesto, -Ten cuidado, Hyuuga.

-Discúlpame. – murmuró ella, inclinándose tanto para recoger la canasta como para ocultar su repentino rubor de ira.

Él podría no poseer ni una sola gracia social redimible, pero los modales de Hinata estaban bien arraigados en ella, incluso cuando el destinatario no los merecía.

Se alejó de él con suma rapidez.

...

-Tampoco hay un cuerpo.

-¿Qué? - esta vez ella lo decía en serio. ¿Qué había _dicho_ él?

Se habían encontrado nuevamente, en esta ocasión frente a la torre del hokage. Ella esperaba por Shino y Kiba. Se detuvo cerca de ella y Hinata temió que volvería a decirle algo. Ellos habían estado en silencio durante los últimos minutos, a pesar de su preocupación de que él mencionase algo. Ella había casi decidido que el último arrebato de hace unos días atrás había sido una extraña casualidad -quizás el universo fastidiando con su mente sólo para su diversión personal- cuando él había hablado.

-Bueno, ya sabes, - vaciló, sin mirarla, ella se percató pues la mirada masculina estaba fija en algún punto en el horizonte.

-No; no lo sé. – no pudo contener el impulso de ser algo descortés.

-Cómo no está muerto y no hay cuerpo, pues es un poco más tolerable el dolor… Y piensa en ello, nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que tenemos que hacer de ser así; entierro o cremación. Además de que no hay duda alguna acerca de si necesitamos o no una autopsia...

Ella huyó, sin importarle si lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Corría, queriendo colocar la más grande distancia entre ambos cuando tropezó con un fuerte cuerpo.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una azul límpida. Ella movió su rostro de lado a lado, totalmente exaltada pero no por la presencia del rubio, más bien por las palabras de Sasuke.

-No; no lo estoy. – dijo algo malhumorada.

Si bien, apenas escaparon esas palabras algo groseras, que se cubrió la boca con su mano y farfulló una disculpa para volver a salir corriendo, una vez más sin importarle si Naruto pensaba que le faltaba un tornillo o no.

...

Hinata no entendía cómo era posible que no hubiese misiones… bueno, si era honesta consigo, sí podía entender. Luego de haber finalizado la cuarta guerra shinobi, descendió la paz sobre las naciones, aparentemente comprendiendo al fin que las guerras no eran justificables ni llegaban a nada. Aun sabiéndolo, no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por no encontrar modo para abandonar la aldea. Y aunque Konoha era grande, no era _tan_ grande como ella hubiese deseado que fuera.

Porque así se las arregló él para volverse a encontrar con ella en la calle, tres días más tarde.

-Nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que te abandone por otra.

Ningún _qué_ en esta ocasión. Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Es el final habitual de las relaciones. No duran, después de todo.

Después, ella siempre estaría muy orgullosa del control que exhibió; ni tan siquiera alcanzó a morder su propia lengua en el proceso. –Apártate. De. Mi. Camino.

Él parpadeó, haciéndose a un lado y mientras pasaba cerca de él, ella hubiese jurado que se veía algo sorprendido.

...

Había acabado de hablar con Kakashi-sama. Ninguna misión. Ella había esperado contra toda esperanza. Suspiró, contrariada. La primera vez que ella esperaba por una crisis y el universo no respondía. No obstante, ella decidió ir a ejercitarse en sus técnicas en uno de los tantos terrenos de práctica, con la vaga esperanza de que algo iba a suceder y que estaría fuera en alguna misión, lejos del pelinegro de mirada oscura que no tenía ningún tipo de tacto.

Había un cierto placer en ejercitarse, la ayudaba a olvidarse de todo a su derredor, sintiéndose estimulada ante su innata habilidad y de todo lo que había alcanzado a desarrollar y progresar. Sí, se sentía…

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una presencia.

Sasuke la estaba mirando, apoyado despreocupadamente contra un árbol.

-Nunca tendrás que verlo envejecer o enfermarse.

Ella sintió todo retroceder. Todo menos Sasuke, que no quería retroceder, que no se iba, que estaba en el centro de su campo de visión como un objetivo que tenía que ser desmembrados de la manera más sucia posible.

Temblando por el esfuerzo de reprimir el deseo de atacarlo, ella se alejó de allí.

...

Ella estaba satisfecha con su comportamiento, más tarde, cuando conservó la suficiente presencia para anunciarles a los niños, en voz razonable, que podían marcharse. Iruka le había solicitado que hiciese una demostración sobre las técnicas del byakugan.

Iruka pestañeó pero sabiamente no dijo nada mientras guiaba a los niños de regreso, dejando a Hinata sola para manejar sus propias crisis personales.

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron el uno al otro en silencio mutuo. El pelinegro sería un tonto si no admitía saber que ella estaba furiosa, por lo que decidió hablar primero, -Yo estaba…

Ella no le dio la oportunidad de llegar más lejos que eso.

-Siempre he opinado que eres extraño, Uchiha Sasuke, pero nunca imaginé que fueses cruel y que disfrutaras con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Ella se sintió algo humillada, pues su demanda, a pesar de ser pronunciada con suficiente enojo, llegó a sus oídos como un reclamo algo melancólico.

Por un breve instante, él la fulminó con una mirada asesina. Pero, para la sorpresa femenina, él se deshinchó, desviando sus ojos hacia el lado y sus hombros desplomándose como alguna vez lo han hecho –lo cual se puede decir que nunca ha sucedido en lo absoluto.

-Yo estaba tratando de hacer que te sintieras mejor, Hyuuga. – gruñó contrariado.

Ella se detuvo, abriendo y cerrando la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Después de revisar mentalmente la declaración varias veces, ella cerró la boca y luego de unos segundos, suavemente repitió, -Mejor.

-Sí, mejor. – él confirmó, - Veía que todos se acercaban a ti a darte sus consejos y pensé que no podía hacer menos.

-Sasuke. – murmuró ella, - Eres la persona más insensible que he podido conocer.

Él se encogió de hombros, se veía incómodo, - Yo estaba tratando de consolarte. –refunfuñó, a Hinata pareciéndole extraño que él todavía evitara mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pensaste que era consuelo?

Él frunció el ceño, -No he tenido mucha práctica.

-Me di cuenta de ello. - dijo ella sin ocultar una sonrisa, -Pero, sabes, Sasuke, lo último que quisiera oír es cómo estoy mejor sin él… en ese modo tan particular como lo hiciste.

Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron a ella y centellearon en lo que podría haber sido ya sea diversión o vergüenza, o quizás ambas cosas, -Sí, supongo que era mi tema general.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, -Escuchar habría estado bien. – y se encaminó hasta el columpio solitario que colgaba del enorme árbol cerca de la academia, -Hasta una distracción sociable no hubiese estado nada mal.

Y ella se sentó en el columpio.

Él se aproximó a ella y vacilando un poco, levantó su mano para palmear la cabeza femenina. Luego de cumplir su cometido, la alejó.

-¿Así está bien?

-Sí, supongo. Aunque creo que ya estoy lo suficiente confortada.

-Bueno, piensa que es tiempo acreditado para la próxima vez.

-¿La próxima vez? – se quejó ella desalentada, -¿Estabas realmente considerando una próxima vez?

-Siempre hay una próxima vez. – y se encogió de hombros, -Estaré presente para consolarte a través de todas ellas.

-No sé si pensar que es reconfortante tener esa promesa o si simplemente me asusta la idea.

-Lo recordaré.

Hinata fue premiada con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar que él debía sonreír con más frecuencia. El momento fue interrumpido por un imprevisto llamado.

-¡Teme!

Ambos miraron al rubio, que a su vez los miraba con un brillo críptico en sus ojos. Se encaminó hacia la pareja, que ante ojos ajenos simulaban ser dos enamorados encontrándose en un punto. Todo el ambiente facilitaba que tuviese esa opinión.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-Kakashi quiere hablar con nosotros.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió hacia Hinata.

-Bueno, Hyuuga, es una promesa, hasta la próxima vez.

Ella sonrió, el bello rostro iluminado y el pelinegro pensó que se veía hermosa.

-Hasta la próxima, Sasuke.

Ojos lilas perlados se mantuvieron en las dos figuras que se marchaban, muy en particular la del Uchiha. Entonces, repentinamente, realizó que Naruto no despertó en ella la misma desazón de los días pasados. Dando una pequeña voltereta en el columpio, opinó que tal vez Sasuke había logrado su propósito.

...

-Teme…

-¿Qué es dobe?

Breve silencio.

-¿Qué hacías con Hinata?

Y él sonrió, -Tratando de ayudarla a realizar que no le conviene estar con una persona y que estaría mucho mejor sin ella. Después de todo es un tonto y cabeza hueca.

-Oh. – se rascó la cabeza y luego de unos segundos, reparó en lo que insinuó. Muy furioso, exclamó, -¡Eres un bastardo!


End file.
